Lazy morning
by alexb49
Summary: It's early morning in Ba Sing Se. Zuko has to go to work. Jet wants Zuko to stay. A slice of what could have been, Jet/Zuko,PWP, yaoi


He padded around barefoot in the small bedroom, studiously avoiding the creaky floorboard by the dresser. Zuko winced slightly when the drawer squeaked as he pulled it open. _So much for not making noise._

A formless shape shifted underneath the pile of blankets on the bed, issuing a loud grumble of disapproval as it came to life. With a dismissive shake of the head, Zuko continued rustling through the drawer full of little green tassels for a clean undershirt. For some unknown reason when they had started late night sabotage missions at the palace, Jet had taken to collecting the damned things off of the hats of various Dai Li agents as trophies. Why he chose to store them in Zuko's underwear drawer was another question that Zuko could not answer.

The creature flipped back blankets to only allow its spiky head to emerge from its cocoon to speak. "Mmm. Too early. Come back to bed." The voice was thick and rough from sleep.

Zuko snorted as the corner of his mouth twitched in amusement. "You know I have to go to work."

Cocoon-Jet took a long luxuriant stretch under the covers. "No you don't"

He pulled a shirt from the drawer, shaking out the clinging tassels. "I need to open the shop." He shut the drawer loudly, no longer needing to keep quiet. He dropped down on all fours to peer under the bed.

The bed above his head creaked as Jet shifted restlessly. "You need to stay here."

"I promised my uncle." Zuko's voice echoed around him as he stretched out under the bed to reach for his stray right shoe. _How does it keep winding up under here?_

Jet's reply was muffled by a yawn. "Can't disappoint Mushi."

"No." Zuko hid his grimace as he emerged from underneath the bed. "I can't."

Jet let out an artfully sad sigh as he casually ran his hand over his chest. "Guess I'll just have to take care of things myself then." He hummed to himself idly, his hands beginning to explore his own skin.

Zuko froze. His vantage point gave him a skyline view of the naked man working himself on the bed. _That_ _son of a bitch_ was enjoying it, taking his time. He saw narrow hips move in small circles. Fascinated he watched the glide of muscle under tan skin with each little thrust. His sister could have launched a full on assault on the small apartment and Zuko wouldn't have noticed.

A lazy smile spread across Jet's face as he caught Zuko's hungry eye. Jet wrapped a hand around his shaft and casually began to stroke himself to full hardness.

_Smug bastard. _It itched, the desire to wipe that smirk off the other man's face. He wanted to punch him and kiss him at the same time. But that's the way it always was with Jet.

Half-dressed, shoe in his hand falling to the ground forgotten, he kneeled at the edge of the bed and settled in to simply watch.

Jet sighed happily at his audience, smoothly picking up the pace. He reached out, tracing Zuko's bottom lip with a finger. Zuko hesitated for a moment then accepted the fingers into his mouth to suck on them gently. Eyes half closed, he tongued the callused fingertips rhythmically in time with the sounds of the body moving next to him. He reluctantly let them go as Jet pulled away. Zuko keened softly when his eyes could finally focus on what was before him.

Jet lay sprawled out before him, knees bent, hands reaching low. Flexibility had its advantages. Jet flexed his hips, impaling himself on his saliva slicked fingers. It was hypnotizing, watching him write like a cobra, every muscle fiber tensing and relaxing in waves.

If he were a stronger man he would have been able to sit back and just enjoy the show. But he was not that strong. He didn't think he would ever be that strong.

Zuko ignored the small yelp of surprise as he grabbed a hold of Jet's legs, pulled Jet's ass to the edge of the bed, and settled lean legs over his shoulders. He took a moment to capture it to memory. The smell of sweat, the heat, a small sigh. He got lost in it until he felt a hand curve around his good ear for a caress. He bent his head down to the expanse of skin beneath him and with a gentle lick added taste to his catalogue. Salty, a hint of musk.

Such contrasts. The skin of the inner thigh was so much paler than the much darker skin of the erection lying flat across its owner's belly. No difference in taste but the texture... The skin of the shaft let him glide along it like silk. He engulfed the head, working the base with his hand. His knees howled in protest at their abuse on the hardwood floor but he ignored it to listen to the curses and demands he was receiving from the focus of his attention. Hands wove through his hair, tugging sometimes painfully as he changed suction and tempo. He splayed his other hand over the tensing lower abdomen to maintain some control over the hips trying to drill up at him. As the curses got louder and the tugging more insistent he felt the twitch happen under his hands and mouth. With a deep breath, he tried to let himself open up as much as he could and swallowed. The choked up cry he heard made it worthwhile as he felt Jet's whole body pulse as he let go.

His leg muscles almost gave out on him when he went to rise so he pulled himself up next to the sated man on the bed. Jet kissed him possessively as Zuko felt a hand wrap around his own unattended arousal through his thin work trousers. He began to thrust eagerly into the firm grip.

"Oh, my. Look at the time," Jet commented casually as he pulled his hand away mid stroke.

Zuko groaned as he looked wildly at the simple clock on the wall. _Damn it!_ He was close but not near close enough. He pulled down on his waistband to finish the job in a hurry but Jet slapped his hand away. "I'm going… to… kill you," Zuko forced out, broken.

"I'll let you kill me later. You need some kind of incentive to get done early." With an easy flip, Jet was out of bed and in the washroom before he could react. "You'd better get going. You're gonna be late."

_Dirty goddamned son of a peasant whore. _ It was going to be a long day.


End file.
